Devices of this type are known in the prior art as components of test stands, for example from DE 39 05 983 A1, DE 100 37 412 A1, and DE 102 34 022 A1. They are used, for example, to perform functional testing on test parts, such as transmissions, wherein the rotor of the test part is rotated by an external drive, and the resulting vibrations are recorded. By evaluating the recorded vibrations, it can then be determined whether the test part is functioning properly or whether functional defects are present. The prior art devices include a base structure on which a device for securing the test part in place is arranged, and a vibration measuring device for measuring vibrations caused by a rotation of the rotor of the test part during a test process.